Party On
by jigjoo
Summary: To upper-crust Roxas, Axel is nothing more than scum and a thief. To Axel, Roxas is just another target. An alternate universe fic with ambivalent pairings.


Chapter 1: The Party

Roxas sighed, looking through the window and watching as the first guests approached. They were all strangers to him and he had no desire to actually meet any of them. The only reason he was going to make an appearance at this stupid party was for his mother. She ruled the family with an iron fist and if she said that she was throwing a party to celebrate his return from college, there better be a damn party. His father, the pushover, was more than happy to throw any party the woman demanded. It was, after all, _her_ inheritance that kept them from the poor house. Inventors rarely made a substantial salary and his father was no exception. It followed that he bent to his wife's every whim, landing them in such situations as . . . well, this.

The blonde jumped when he heard his name called but stood and moved to fix his tie. His mother was already there, hands at his throat- an alarming thought in any other situation. He grimaced as she pulled the knot a bit tighter than he preferred, but refrained from protesting. She was already starting to nag at him about his sullen look. It was a party in his honor, after all, and the least he could do was to look like he appreciated it. These people had gone out of their way to attend this event, and most of them were incredibly important. Who did he think he was, snubbing them with a frown?

Her warning glare kept Roxas from pointing out that they didn't even know him, probably only wanted to be there to drink their booze and eat their food, and he didn't appreciate their presence. How was he supposed to pretend that he liked strangers roaming about inside of his house? It seemed to him like the most alarming invasion of privacy anyone could commit.

Ignoring his silence, the woman led him downstairs, setting him up with a snifter of brandy and setting him loose to "mingle"-which consisted mostly of standing in the corner and trying like hell to not make eye contact with any of the strangers there.

* * *

Axel was actually having fun on this job. The party's host was just pretentious enough to trust that only invited people would be able to muster through security and now he was home free. All he had to do was sneak away from the main party downstairs and get to the poor fool's office. Of course, that was for later. In the meantime, he would enjoy the free food and booze, and perhaps ogle some nice tits while he was at it. It was as if Heaven were laid out before him ready to be pillaged. Would that make him a demon crawling up from Hell?

The redhead popped a piece of quiche into his mouth, savoring the flavor. Even the upper crust of society liked bacon. He snagged a glass of champagne from a tray and headed toward the chocolate fountain, intending to dip some of those beautiful strawberries in the rich flow. Maybe he would talk to that cute blonde while he was there. Odd for a girl to be wearing a suit, but maybe she was one of those well-made "quirky" chicks he kept hearing about on VH1 and G4.

.

He came up behind her, reaching around her waist to snag a strawberry, and found himself wrapped around one of the most effeminate post-pubescent boys he'd ever seen; his face still held the soft curves of youth and his lips bowed in a petulant frown as blue eyes flashed fire and lightning at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxas's temper had grown much shorter after he was forced out of his corner by his mother, but he had to control himself lest he wanted to be scolded by her after the guests had retreated for the night. Still, what kind of ass would just do that to a stranger?

His would-be molester released him, holding up his hands and backing away. "Sorry, sorry, I thought you were someone else. I just wanted a strawberry." And a little piece of ass after the party, but that was out of the question now. If someone recognized him as being out of place in this party, he was definitely running out of time.

The little worry line between Roxas's brows deepened. Axel was struck by how out of place that was in his babyish face. "What kind of person _does that_?" He asked, stressing the last two words a bit as he ran his pretzel stick under the chocolate. "I mean, there's room on the other side of me."

"Well, yeah, but..." He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to do now? For all he knew, this kid was a legitimate guest and could get him thrown out. "I...uh, I'm sorry. 'Scuse me." That said, the thief slipped away, moving through the rooms in an attempt to lose the younger male's attention.

Annoyed, Roxas bit into his chocolate-covered pretzel. It wasn't as chocolaty as it should have been.

"Fucking hate parties..."


End file.
